


Redwoods and Stargazing

by amandasarmada



Series: What Else? [5]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasarmada/pseuds/amandasarmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short piece peering into a day C.J. and Danny spend together shortly after arriving in L.A.  Sort of drabble-esque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**January 24, 2007  
** **3:25 AM**

Long before he ever saw her without clothes on, Danny knew she was a restless sleeper. He'd chalked it up to the various uncomfortable positions she'd been in at the time – a press bus, Air Force One, draped across her desk that time he'd snuck into her office at eleven o'clock on a Wednesday night to put something in Gail's bowl and she'd whacked him in the face, motivating him to swiftly and silently move Gail to the safety of a shelf.

But no, he'd discovered, CJ's active sleep habits seemed to be a fairly constant phenomenon. If anything, it seemed like she'd grown more restless with time.

Even in unconsciousness, CJ seemed to have an unrestrainable energy. He didn't mind, really; he'd fell in love with a fighter.

Still, as he lay in the dark, still unfamiliar bedroom, the feeling of a fresh bruise blooming on his shin, he couldn't help wondering if this poor woman would ever be able to find peace.

* * *

**5:27AM**

CJ Cregg stood in front of the mirror of Sam Seaborne's master bathroom, her eyes heavy and tired as she studied herself.

She thought her problem might be adrenaline.

It was like PTSD, she reflected – like those soldiers who came back from active duty and found themselves swerving at plastic bags in the road and jumping at small noises.

She reacted in the only way she knew how – transference.

Ten minutes later she was slipping down the hall, easing into the stairwell in search of the basement gym. It was nearly empty, her only company a gum-chewing security guard and a boy about Hogan's age, struggling futilely with a Bowflex machine. She barely spared either a glance. Half an hour on the treadmill, pounding out all the raw energy and questions she didn't know how to face. This was bliss.

Her muscles thanked her as she climbed the stairs up to the fifth floor, her body dripping with sweat as she fumbled to open the apartment door. She stepped inside, halting as she spotted Danny waiting for her.

CJ hesitated, feeling a little guilty, wondering if he was about to chastise her.

Their eyes met, Danny's expression calm and observing from where he stood with his back to the kitchen.

She averted her gaze for a moment, turning to close the door behind her. She jumped when he touched her; apparently that man could _move_ when he wanted to.

All thoughts of heartfelt explanations vanished a second later, and she gasped as Danny pressed his mouth to hers, hoisting her up against the door.  
  


* * *  
  


At some point they'd collapsed on the floor, legs entwining as he planted kisses along her neck.

“Morning,” he said breathlessly. CJ could only laugh, still shaking. It was barely seven o'clock in the morning, and she thought her heart might have already pounded out a day's worth of beats.

She glanced over at him, beaming giddily. He was the complement of her frenzied, flushed body; calm, content, restful. His curls stuck to his forehead, still mussed from her hungry fingers.

“...Good _morning_ ,” she managed, flashing a grin at him.

He watched her in silence, his pale blue eyes traveling contently over her face.

CJ swallowed, smiling at the ceiling as she closed her eyes, still struggling for breath.

“We should probably take a shower,” he added quietly, his raspy voice doing nothing to stifle the tingles still radiating through her.

“Mmm,” she agreed, suppressing a giggle. “In a minute,” she murmured, smiling lazily at him.

Danny smiled, his finger grazing her shoulder. “Can I take you out today?” he asked softly, bowing his head to brush a kiss against her collarbone.

CJ's eyes drifted from his mouth back up to his eyes, smiling sleepily as he pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Okay.”

  
  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

If you'd told her a year ago, as she'd sat watching the President deliver his last State of the Union, that in just over twelve months she'd be holding Danny Concannon's hand as they strolled through a Southern California park, she wouldn't have dared to believe it. Things like that just weren't an option in the life that had been thrust upon her.

She glanced over at him as she turned off the ignition. He was skimming through a copy of _Desert Solitaire_ , his curls slightly windswept. Sensing her eyes on him, he looked over, a smile transforming his features. “Hey,” he said warmly. “You wanna explore a little?”

“Sure.” She smiled back.

She climbed out of the car, reveling in the sensation of old denim against her thighs. The dirt crunched beneath her feet as they met solid ground. CJ paused for a moment by the hood, waiting for him to meet her, then they fell into step together.

“God I missed that car,” she said lightly, smiling to herself as she slipped the keys into her pocket.

“You went without it what, three days?” Danny chuckled, glancing at her.

“ _Ha!_ ” she guffawed, giving him a pointed look. “I had a Secret Service escort for two years,” she reminded him. “And just about enough free time to spare for your average monthly joyride around the block,” she added resignedly, peering around at the picturesque landscape with mild interest. Danny grinned at her. “What?” she added, seeing his mirthful expression.

“... _What_?” she repeated blankly, as he started to laugh.

“Hang on a sec.” Danny smiled affectionately, stopping alongside her. CJ watched him, slightly impatient at first, then with confusion, as he reached out, carefully smoothing her windblown hair.

“There ya go,” he added, his eyes twinkling.

“Danny. Did you have me drive to some random park 45 minutes away just so you could make fun of my hair?” CJ asked suspiciously, smirking back at him as he glanced at her, chuckling.

“Consider it an added bonus.”

They started off again, following the path.

CJ smiled as the wind rippled at her face, her fingers interlacing with Danny's. She glanced over as they reached the outskirts of the park, unsurprised to see him looking so at home in the outdoors. Danny was smiling too, breathing deeply as he inhaled the fresh air and woodsy smell.

“I'm still trying to figure this out,” she said a moment later, watching him.

“Figure what out?”

CJ smirked at him. “Secluded forest, you being all secretive and charming. I'm either about to be murdered, or my 45-year-old boyfriend brought me to Makeout Point.”

Danny laughed.

“You're not going to tell me why you picked this place, are you?”

“Nah.”

She sighed, looping her arm through his as they continued down the main path. The grounds spread out a ways, centered around a set of pavilions, bordering a picturesque-looking. She could see what looked like a hiking trail in the distance.

“Did you want to-?” CJ nodded to some of the picnic tables.

“Let's walk around a bit. Explore,” he suggested.

CJ shrugged, acquiescing.

He had to hurry to meet her long strides.

“...You okay?” she paused, turning to him.

“Yeah. Are _you_ okay?” he asked lightly, raising an eyebrow.

She bit her lip, meeting his eyes.

“...was I doing it again?”

“Nah,” Danny lied, shaking his head a little.

“...Okay,” she replied skeptically, rubbing her arms subconsciously. Danny's hand found hers, guiding her gently along.

CJ fell quiet, starting to take in their surroundings. It was still early, and a cloudless blue sky was hanging over them.

“Did you want to talk?” she added.

“Sure. About what?”

“No, I meant – I wasn't sure what this was.”

Danny glanced casually at her. “How do you mean?”

“I wasn't sure if this was quiet, look-at-the-pretty-trees time, or get-CJ-out-of-the-condo-and-ease-her-into-talking-about-her-feelings time.”

She paused, sighing at his expression. “I _am_ doing it again.”

“No, you're fine.”

“I'm overthinking things.”

“Well-” he stopped, smiling. “So what if you were.”

“You're sweet,” she sighed, thanking him with a chaste kiss.

“...So, if I'd said 'yes' to the original question, what would you have started talking about?” he asked tentatively, leading her along.

“I would have resisted your well-meaning attempts to talk about my feelings, and talked about how pretty this place is instead.”

“See? You're getting honest about expressing your feelings already. That's progress.” They grinned at each other.

“I think what I could use are some...shades of gray,” she said thoughtfully.

“Ah'kay. Care to explain that one?” Danny asked patiently.

“I feel like I'm wavering between two extremes. Suppressing my feelings until I snap and do something awful, or baring my soul to try to make up for said awfulness.”

“So we're looking for balance,” Danny commented, nodding slightly.

“Exactly,” she nodded, sighing to herself.

“For what's it worth, I'm not expectin' deep heart-to-hearts from you every day,” he pointed out.

“That's a relief.” CJ kicked a stone on the path, then glanced up at him. “Not that I don't want to talk to y-”

“ _CJ_ ,” he said reassuringly.

CJ sighed, looking back down at the ground. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about.”

They were quiet for a moment, Danny slipping his arm around her waist.

“This is part of your training,” he explained.

“I thought we weren't going to call it that.”

“Alright,” he said smoothly, pausing for a moment. “This is part of your therapy.”

“You think that sounds better than 'training'?” she sputtered.

“See, this is what I mean. You're tense, you're combative, belligerent-”

“Well don't hold back there, please, I can take it,” CJ said sharply.

Danny was silent, raising his eyebrows. CJ sighed, shaking her head. “...I'm sorry,” she said softly.

Danny paused before answering. “I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, you know.”

“I know. You're right. I'm never going to get any better at this if we don't talk about the things I do wrong.”

Danny sighed, considering her. “You're awfully hard on yourself, you know that?”

“Saves other people the trouble of doing it for me,” she said dryly. She smiled, shrugging. “On that note - I should point out that most of the criticism I've received of late has not been nearly as well-meaning.”

“It wasn't a criticism,” Danny said lightly, catching his eye.

“'Belligerent' was your idea of a compliment?”

Danny sighed, smiling slightly. “It was an observation. Not a - _attack on your character_ , or anything.”

“Just my mental health, apparently,” she said dryly, but shot him a small smile.

“Just keep digging yourself deeper, don't ya?” he said softly. CJ pulled her jacket around her, barely meeting his gaze.

“I know it's frustrating, you've just gotta cut me some slack,” she said sadly.

“Okay,” he said agreeably.

“...I can't even remember the last time I just took a walk through a park,” she remarked, looking around wistfully. “Hell, I can't remember the last time I wore _jeansI_ ”

“Those are nice jeans,” he said meaningfully. CJ laughed, looking at him affectionately.

“...I'm really glad we're doing this,” she added tentatively. Danny smiled warmly at her.

“I'm still just trying to – adjust,” she admitted.

“Sure,” he said easily.

“And I feel bad.”

“Why?” he asked lightly, frowning in concern.

She met his gaze, her voice low.

“You picked up your life for me, and this is the best I can give you.”

“Hey.”

She turned, stopping alongside him.

“Don't do that to yourself,” he said softly. “I'm happy here,” he added.

“You sure?” she said uncertainly.

Danny paused, his expression almost bashful;

“...I've been _waiting_ to get to do this with you,” he pointed out, looking at her wistfully.

She smiled ruefully, meeting his gaze. “It's gonna be hard.”

“I knew that when I got on the plane. I didn't expect a fantasy. I wanted the real thing, warts and all.”

She stared at him, speechless, and before she could think of a response Danny was kissing her, soft and sweet. She sunk into it longingly, her hands draping around his shoulders.

“...' _The best you can give me'_ ,” Danny repeated, shaking his head as he chuckled softly. “You hear me complaining?”

She could only blink at him, trying to catch her breath.

Danny's eyes met hers. “...Do you trust me?” he murmured.

She stared hard at him. “Yeah,” she said softly.

Danny smiled. “Close your eyes,” he whispered. “I want to show you something.”

* * *

CJ laughed as Danny tried to guide her around a curve in the path, his hand on her waist to keep her from falling.

“Careful. Almost there,” he assured her, kissing her cheek.

“If I hear any chainsaws I'm bolting.”

“That's fair.”

“I should remind you I'm friends with some very powerful men.”

“Shut up a minute, would ya?”

CJ fell silent, letting him maneuver her another few yards.

“Okay,” Danny announced, his arms wrapping around her. “You can look.”

CJ opened her eyes curiously, exhaling slowly as her gaze drifted up.

“...What?” Danny prompted quietly, the trace of a grin on his face. CJ glanced at him, smiling serenely.

“It's just - they sort of look like baby redwoods,” she explained softly, her face glowing. “You know, like sequoias?” She took a tentative step forward, Danny moving with her. “They grow up north...I went and saw them a few times, back when I was at Berkeley.” She took another few slow steps, examining them. “They're actually pretty incredible,” she continued breathlessly, smiling as she continued to stare upward. “They grow into the tallest trees in the world.”

“No kidding,” he smiled, watching her.

“These really do look a lot like them, except, you know-” she laughed. “Smaller.” CJ grinned, captivated. “I doubt they could grow down here, though,” she murmured, bemused, as she gazed curiously around.

“They don't, usually,” Danny said lightly, staring upward with her. He smiled at her quizzical look. “I was looking up places to take you,” he admitted, as CJ glanced at him, realization finally dawning. “Ended up stumbling on this place.” He gazed around, touching the nearest trunk. “Seemed like just the thing-” he threw her an easy smile. “They're CJ trees. Tall and beautiful.”

CJ groaned, laughing out loud, but her smile was genuine.

“Pulitzer Prize Winning Journalist here folks,” CJ cackled, shaking her head.

“Eh. You think I'm adorable,” Danny said confidently, squeezing her tighter for a moment. CJ merely smiled, still looking up.

“They're amazing,” she said softly, her gaze locked on one 70-footer a few yards away. “Have you ever gotten to see the giant ones up north?”

Danny shook his head, moving beside her and shifting his arm up around her shoulders. “Are they much bigger?”

CJ laughed again, biting her lip.

“Oh. That bad, huh?” Danny laughed too.

She continued to gaze up, beaming. “They're...probably a good three or four times this size,” she said softly. She shook her head, her eyes gleaming. “They're just _incredible_ , they really are. When I was at Berkeley a bunch of us drove up one weekend and visited the forests around Humboldt – that's _real_ Northern California, probably a good five or six hours up from the Bay Area, almost in Oregon,” she added. “There was this one tree – it was still standing, hollowed out, and I swear, it was big enough for me to stand inside with my arms stretched out. I'll never forget it.”

Danny smiled, watching her. “We should go see 'em sometime,” he suggested.

CJ sighed, looking around. “...I really can't remember the last time I just took a walk through a park,” she said quietly, glancing back at him with a small smile.

Danny blushed, looking pleased. “Well, what'd I tell ya?” he asked, grinning slightly. Danny tightened his arm around her more securely, leaning over to plant a kiss on the side of her head. “We're gonna get good at new things,” he said quietly, his warm breath on her ear.

“Danny-”

He paused, glancing tentatively at her.

CJ turned to face him, their eyes meeting for a moment before she brought her lips to his.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They had found a spot by the lake that was perfect for a picnic, and Danny spread out the blanket he'd packed, assembling sandwiches and fruit and chips with a couple thermoses of juice. They ate in silence for a few minutes, CJ appearing to be lost in thought as she gazed out over the water and tried to settle her breathing.

“Everything okay?” Danny asked cautiously, swallowing. CJ forced a smile, setting down an apple core and hugging her jacket closer to her. “Yeah. Sorry. I'm just a little tense, I don't know why.”

Danny gazed at her, smiling sadly. “Your body's still getting used to not being pushed seventy miles an hour, thirty-seven hours a day,” he acknowledged, and she smiled feebly, shrugging apologetically.

“There's probably some truth to that,” she admitted wearily. She glanced at him. “Please don't take it personally,” she added quietly. “It's so nice here. I'm having a good time.”

“I know,” he said lightly, draping an arm around her.

Danny was quiet as he moved closer, tentatively leaning forward and kissing her cheek. He could feel the tightness of her muscles under his arm. “This okay? I don't want to crowd you,” he said hesitantly, frowning slightly in concern. She smiled sincerely, settling into him. “It's nice,” she said honestly. “I'm sorry, I wish I could just flip a switch, and be better at this already-”

“Please,” he said gently. He paused, watching her. _“..._ Come here,” he added patiently, drawing her closer.

“Why don't you take your jacket off,” he suggested softly. “It's not that cold. I can rub your back for awhile.”

“You want to _rub my back_?” she repeated, laughing incredulously.

“Humor me.”

She sighed lightly, consenting to slip her coat off. Danny moved behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

“That's nice,” she admitted softly, closing her eyes. Danny smiled.

They were quiet for a moment, Danny running his hands lightly down her arms.

“Why don't you try talkin' to me?” he suggested.

She took a deep breath, dropping her head forward as he eased the knots in her neck.

“I think I'm still feeling a little overwhelmed,” she admitted.

“Why?” he asked gently.

She shrugged, thinking it over. “We went from having _no_ time to having nothing _but_ time,” she said quietly. “...It's a lot of pressure.”

Danny's voice was soft. “I didn't mean to make you feel pressured.”

“No, it isn't your _fault_ ,” CJ murmured, frowning. “It's not even bad, in itself. It's _good_ , in itself,” she added, chuckling wearily. “It's just-” she took a deep breath, shaking her head. “It's like – this. What we're doing, right now.” She sighed, feeling the exhaustion seep through her. “I can't _force_ myself to relax.” She pursed her lips, closing her eyes sadly. “It doesn't work that way.”

“It's working a little,” he pointed out softly. “You don't feel better?”

“I really do,” she replied, smiling ruefully. “...You're good at that,” she breathed. Danny leaned forward slightly, smelling her neck.

“I know it's gonna take time,” he said gently.

“You're okay with that?” she murmured self-consciously.

Danny smiled. “Lucky for you, I happen to like spending time with you.”

“Sap.” CJ smirked, opening her eyes as he continued to massage her shoulders.

“Hey Danny?” she asked softly, turning slightly.

“Yeah,” he whispered back, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“You don't - 'crowd me',” she said quietly, biting her lip.

“...Ah'kay,” he said sweetly. “It's okay,” he added, dropping one hand to grasp hers for a moment.

“I don't want you to feel like this is about you,” she continued softly, her voice almost a murmur. “It's not.” She glanced soberly at him. “You are the only person I'd be here with, Danny. And I'm really glad we're doing this.”

Danny met her gaze tentatively, a soft smile spreading across his face. “...That means a lot,” he said quietly, beaming at her.

She smiled, bowing her head.

“So,” he added a moment later, bringing his hands back to her shoulders. “If it's not me,” he continued, raising his eyebrows slightly. “What _is_ it about?”

CJ sighed, closing her eyes again as she leaned her head back.

“CJ,” he said gently. “ _Talk_ to me,” he repeated.

CJ pursed her lips, his hands running tenderly down her arms.

“When I was Press Secretary...” she said finally, taking another deep breath. “I used to worry about the 24-hour news cycle,” she said pensively. “About - how it never gave us time to _reflect_ , gain perspective.”

Danny was quiet, letting her speak.

“But then being Chief-of-Staff was...” CJ stopped, working out her thoughts. She laughed, and her tone couldn't have made it any clearer she wasn't even vaguely amused.

“...Lets put it this way,” she said softly, shaking her head slightly. “It's not a mystery at all to me how Leo's marriage could have ended over it.”

CJ paused, staring blankly across at the lake. “I could never _relax_ ,” she said softly, her brow furrowing wearily. “It wasn't even just what I was dealing with, the scope of those situations – it was that it never _ended._ I never had a moment to myself. I know that you thought I was blowing you off sometimes out of fear, and-” she shrugged, “maybe that was part of it, I don't know, but, you don't really know the half of it. I never had time to _think_. I couldn't spend an afternoon in a park, reflecting on my feelings and what they meant and what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. I couldn't even lounge on my couch and watch a bad sitcom.”

“You're not Chief-of-Staff anymore,” he said gingerly.

“No. But I'm not the same person I was before I was Chief-of-Staff either.”

“Hey, I still like ya,” he teased. She smiled, shaking her head.

“Well, modern science is still trying to _explain_ you,” she shot back, smirking affectionately over her shoulder. Danny squeezed her hand.

“Don't get me wrong,” she continued, after a moment. “It was probably the most incredible experience of my life. Your cynical reporter buddies would all roll their eyes, but...-” she swallowed, smiling morosely. “It truly was...an honor. Serving the President. Serving _that_ President,” she amended.

“You don't have to defend yourself, CJ,” Danny said gently.

She shot him a tired, grateful smile.

“I wouldn't trade that experience for the world,” she said soberly, sighing softly. “But it took...a lot out of me,” she said wearily. “And I don't know how long it's going to be before I finish picking up the pieces.”

“...I'm not staring at the clock, CJ,” he reminded her. “And you're right,” he said solemnly. We can't force it.”

“I'm glad we're trying,” she breathed. He smiled at her, squeezing her hand again.

“I know you think you're just this fundamentally different person,” he said gently. “But you have to stop seeing yourself as these permanently damaged goods,” he said sweetly, her hand still in his. He sighed. “Everything I liked about you eight years ago – well. Put it this way,” he teased, kissing her hair. “Do I seem any less enthusiastic?” he chuckled.

CJ smiled, breathing deeply.

“Yeah, you're tenser. You're tireder. Other words starting with 't',” he joked. CJ flushed, elbowing him in the ribs.

“We'll get there,” he added gently, smiling as he dodged her jab. “...You're gonna learn how to do it again,” he said patiently, after a short pause. “You're not going to feel nervous and defensive forever.” He gave her an easy smile. “And I'm nice, CJ. I'm a good guy. I'm easy to trust. Which is probably why you fought so hard against it, actually.”

“But we'll get there,” he assured her. “So don't worry about me. And don't worry about how long it takes.”

CJ traced his hand with her fingers, her expression thoughtful. “I wish I could be as sure as you,” she said finally.

Danny smiled, leaning forward a little to kiss her cheek. “...Give it time,” he suggested softly.

* * *

A couple hours later they had explored the park at length; by the time afternoon hit, kids were starting to stream in, and CJ laughed when a small boy ran ahead of his dad, chasing his Bernese mountain dog as the animal bounded up to CJ and started licking her hands affectionately.

“You ready to go?” Danny smiled, watching the dad swoop the child up with one hand and grab the leash with the other.

“Yeah,” CJ said quietly, her eyes following Danny's. “You up for some real Los Angeles star searching?” she grinned.

 


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they reached the observatory, the sky was already starting to darken. CJ entered the familiar halls with excitement, pulling Danny along as they waded through the sea of families.

“This place is _great_ ,” Danny commented, grinning around at the myriad of faces.

“Yeah, it was part of the WPA,” CJ said vaguely.

Danny glanced at her. “You've been spending too much time with the President,” he replied, still grinning.

“That is entirely true.” CJ laughed. “Come on,” she added, pulling his hand. “I want to show you the balcony.”

“...Is this a bad time to mention I'm afraid of heights?” Danny offered.

“Chicken,” CJ snickered, dragging him toward the stairs. “Don't worry, I'll protect you.”

* * *

They made their way through the crowd to the edges of the observatory, both of them gazing out at the spectacular view of Los Angeles.

CJ stared out over the city, speechless as Danny wrapped his arms around her from behind. She sighed, peering wistfully across the vista. “Does it ever just hit you?”

“Sure,” he said lightly, observing her. “...What in particular?” he added, leaning in.

She smiled, jostling him with her elbow.

“Perspective,” she sighed. “It's a little scary,” she added, her voice a murmur.

“What is?” Danny asked, his arm secured gently around her waist.

“How easy it is, to forget how big the world is. You think you know, you think you've seen so much that you could never forget how much there is, then you just see a city like L.A.” She sighed a little as his lips brushed her cheek. “And there's all the homes and the lights, and suddenly you remember that each one of them represents a family, full of people with hopes and dreams and joys and sorrows,” CJ said quietly, pulling her jacket tighter around her. “It's one thing to talk about, you know, the butterfly effect or whatever- and I know this is gonna make me sound pretty full of myself so you'll have to forgive me - but...I really have had an impact on most of these people's lives,” she reflected, taking a deep breath. “And that is...scary.”

“Ah,” Danny nodded, catching on. “You made them better,” he added firmly. CJ smiled, looking into the sunset.

After awhile she looked up, her breath catching. The sky was still darkening, the stars not yet discernible. It made her feel sad, reminding her of Toby, and then her father, who adored astronomy, who had spent a decent chunk of her childhood sitting outside with her with a telescope, gazing upwards, trying to tell her the way it gave their lives meaning, and the virtue of the knowledge there was still left to discover. It hadn't really hit home with her until it was too late.

“What are you thinking about?” Danny asked, gazing at her intently. CJ paused, collecting her thoughts.

“Oh, you know. Meaning of life, stuff like that,” she joked.

“Ah, is that all.” Danny smiled.

“...I have a good one,” she reflected softly.

He glanced at her, squeezing a little tighter. “Hope so. I try.”

She turned her head, smiling at him. “This is awfully romantic,” she pointed out, her eyes twinkling.

“Yes,” he agreed.

They fell silent, both smiling as he leaned in to plant a kiss gently on her nose.

“...I'm really glad you're here,” she said quietly.

The night was quiet, the families around them a soft buzzing in the background. They could have been the only ones there.

_I love you_ _._

The words stayed safely in his head, his arm tightening a little as he brought her closer, their gazes turning upward again.

Out of nowhere, CJ chuckled; he could feel her body shaking beside him.

“What's funny?” Danny asked curiously, the corners of his lips twitching.

“I was just remembering...after they re-designated Pluto as a non-planet, a group of first-graders on a field trip gave the President a petition they'd made. It was handwritten in pencil on wide-ruled notebook paper, and it had over 400 signatures.”

“Why didn't I hear about that?” Danny grinned, glancing at her in amusement.

“I run a tight ship,” CJ replied stoically. “We silenced the little Bolsheviks.”

Danny laughed, looking back up. “...You know one of my nieces gave a presentation to her class, arguing that it made sense and anyone who complained about it was an idiot. One boy cried.”

“I want to meet your niece,” she said wryly.

“A'kay.”

CJ smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

 _I love you_.

The words remained safely in her head as she shifted slightly to stand in front of him, her cheek resting against his as Danny settled both arms comfortably around her waist.

 


End file.
